Talk:The Attic in the Basement/@comment-35464034-20180501185017/@comment-35928799-20180621144908
Oddly enough. There is another two part story that this story is linked to. It's called''' I Set Up a Voice Recorder Before I Went to Bed. ''' SPOILER ALERT - Skip to the next break in text to avoid it This story follows a young man who talked in his sleep his whole life. He moved into this cottage for a good price on the outside of town. While talking about dreams at his jobs, he shared some of the things he said in his sleep to his coworkers which was outrageous and sometimes funny like scraming because he wasbeing persued by refridgerators. Anyways his friends decided it would be a good idea for him to record his words at night and listen to them at work. Which was fine for a while. But then he started saying the same thing over and over again. He kept asking "Where are you?" Which was odd to him but he thought nothing too much of it until he heard a door slamming in his house and he hears a voice on his phone answering him saying that it was in the house. Eventually he records in the attic, convinced he was dealing with a ghost, asking the voice where it was and it said behind him. Only he didnt see anyone. So things flew around the room except for a book and when he noticed the book everything stopped. Upon closer inspection, it was of witchcraft. A book in the attic on witchcraft? If you don't get it by now, this young man purchased the cottage that the protagonist's aunt in this story owned and this all happened after the nephew trapped himself in the alternate attic. Anyways, the nephew knows latin and smells candles (which is to say that the nephew in the alternate dimension was preparing the ritual for the spell) and the new owner starts reading the ritual in the attic, and being guided by the nephew from the alternate dimension, reads it again in the basement. Then the attic door appeared in the basement. The new protagonist opened the attic door in the basement and inside he finds the nephew. The nephew spots him and rushes out the door and out of the house running into the street leading to town but not before warning the young man to stay out of there. The young man is confused at this because he is certain that it was a person and that came out of that room and not a ghost. But my theory is it was the ghost of the aunt that helped him free her nephew because it appeared in other parts of the house in the story and we all know the nephew was trapped in the attic. But yeah, that's how the stories are connected. * * * * * * * * If you didnt want to shorthand i highly suggest you listen to and/or read the story. This is a prequel explaining what happened in the first two parts.